


Recover Reluctant

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being kidnapped is a thing for the league but this rescue team is not helping because they are friends. Lex has a reason to poke his neck out here





	Recover Reluctant

Being kidnapped should not be a frequent thing and Clark was going to say that over and over until it managed to sink in somehow. Even with them being who they were, there were some weakness that could not be ignored and for the League, orientation was one.

He had been willing to swear that no one could take them out like this besides maybe a few of his enemies but Clark had been wrong before. He winced through his headache as he got a good look at their captors. They had researched them well and he did not know if to be impressed or pissed off.

Strong Omega hormones laced with something that got them all. Clark was actually surprised that it worked on him considering his own exposure to the stuff. There were some things to cling to here. Batman had not been with them so a rescue would come there way.

It was not all the League just a lot of them. An embarrassing amount of them. When they got out of this, they had to do it in a way that could be hushed because Clark did not want to live this down. He felt over the top embarrassed and who would not?

He groaned and got Diana giving him a wince of sympathy. Clark felt sorry for her too. the scent was bad enough but whatever these handcuffs they had put on them were made out of… it hurt. It had to be magic.

Maybe the hardest thing to face about their captors had to be that they had barely paid them attention. There had been some celebration among themselves but nothing for Clark or any of the others to get them lower their guards enough that they could break free.

If these people were looking to get rid of a huge chunk of the league once and for all there was very little that anyone could do about that. Bruce and his team might not even get to them in time. Clark felt anxious thinking about it.

At least he did until the door to the reinforced warehouse was flung open. Clark looked up as his headache slowly melted away. It was just in exchange his heart rate tripled. The person that had walked in was not Bruce but they were just as helpful…sometimes. In exchange they were ten times more dangerous and temperamental.

“I have to give a round of applause.” Lex’s voice echoed as he ignored the guns trained on him. “Considering you shouldn’t have been able to pull this off. The fact that you did with the tools you did. Colour me surprised.” He purred as Mercy and Hope stepped in time with him. The guns lowered slowly. “Colour me impressed.”

“Luthor.” The ring leader who had been the one to blast Clark full in the face with whatever he had brewed sounded weak. “It’s Lex Luthor. The real Lex Luthor.”

“It seems I have an admirer.” Clark silently snarled at Lex’s purr before he stilled himself. Lex’s Omega scent was strong but still weaker than anything that Clark knew he could put out. “It’s not that I object to what you’ve accomplished here.” Lex looked amused as he looked at the league. “I usually want to do this myself.” He tilted his head as he noted each of them. “There’s just one problem.”

“You Sir. You can totally have the honour of finishing them off.” The second in command that had to be magical in some way. The way he had been working just told Clark that. The man babbled as he gestured at Lex. “We would never dream of offending you Luthor Sir. We took the chance we didn’t expect this many or for you to personally come here and-“

“Oh I get it.” Lex placed his hands on his hips before he frowned. “I wish you hadn’t caught all of them. Some of these I could have stayed home.” His lips curved. “But as things are. I can’t let little ones like you kill the father of my child.”

Clark bit his tongue and lowered his head. Inside his stomach he felt warm but the silence that filled was harsh and telling. Then he felt the moment people began to put things together.

“Father of your child?” The leader spluttered. “Wait-“

“Are you serious!” That came from further down and Clark refused to look that direction. “Luthor? Superman? You seriously.”

“That explains it.” Diana’s tone was dry. “Otherwise he would have sent drones. He came personally.”

“Superman?” Oliver’s confused voice made Clark wince. “You didn’t. Is he telling the truth?”

“Lex’s pregnant.” Clark tugged at his chains before he sighed. “She’s mine.”

“You know the sex already?” Cyborg demanded. “You’re kidding me. Jesus.”

“Oh we’re going to have a talk.” Oliver hissed before he yelped. Clark sighed as their chains fell away. Lex had an amused look on his face as he stood around the unconscious kidnappers.

“You shouldn’t use your scent like that.” Even though it was a welcomed thing now. Clark tore the bars away from himself and watched Diana do the same. “Lex.” Mercy and Hope looked as though they wanted to block him before they let him approach Lex. “Seriously?”

“He said you were in danger and that to help.” Lex’s voice showed just how delighted he was. “He never said how I was supposed to do it. Besides, how long were you planning to hide it?”

“Until more people wrapped their heads around the idea.” Clark ignored the buzzing behind him and focused on Lex instead. “Even Kon doesn’t accept the idea…”

“Of you.” Lex was blunt with his answer. “He’s picking names.” He took Clark’s hand and pressed it softly against his stomach. “For her. He’ll come around Clark. Providing you don’t run off or something.” The thought seemed to amuse Lex. “I can still do this on my own. You can have your normal life back.” Lex’s scent was so nostalgic and tempting. Clark had his nose against Lex’s throat before he caught himself. “Or you can seize your destiny with me.”

“As if I would run away.” Clark muttered before he pulled back. “You wouldn’t let me.”

X

“You really blasted him as the father in front of everybody?” Kon looked up from his laptop to shake his head. “Is it because of what Lois said when you had the press over? Dad… you’re petty as hell.”

“Dragging up my past to slander my unborn child is playing dirty.” Lex felt rage simmer in his blood at the memory. “If she wants to play dirty then I’ll stoop beyond her level. I’m not letting Clark hide, he chose he stay. He knew the consequences.” A game was fun once in a while but Lex was not going to end up losing this one.

“Petty.” Kon hummed as he looked away. “But you’re gone on him you know that? Rescue him a few more times and he’ll move right in. You know how it goes; he rescues everyone but who rescues him? Baby, family. You’re the package and you swoop in to save the day.”

“You understand this so well.” Lex grinned. “Besides, Bruce knows this is for his benefit as well.” Clark couldn’t help himself. people could think what they wanted but Lex had never used his scent to entrap Clark. Taunt yes, restrain yes. Pull him to bed? Never that was on Clark but they would never want to think so. A few more steps and Clark would be wrapped tight in him.


End file.
